Lonely Girl
by Lubecca MacMorris
Summary: This is the story of an original character named Luna Grace Corrona. Just read it, please. Note: A tried very hard not to make this a Mary Sue. I welcome construcive criticism, but please refrain from being overly cruel. This is my first story on fanf
1. She's A Tough Girl

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns nearly everything in this story. I am, in no way, making money off of this story, the title Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. Luna Grace Corrona is my character, and the character Sally MacDarwin belongs to my close friend Abby. I also wrote the lyrics and music to the song Lonely Girl(Luna's Song). Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Luna, I know that you're nervous, honey, and I understand, but you really have to get on that train now, okay? I swear, if I thought that I was putting you in danger, I would keep you here, but Hogwarts will be great. Your father.went to Hogwarts." It was obviously too hard for this woman to continue. She put her hand on the younger girl's cheek. "Don't cry, dear. Solace and I will send you owls, okay? Come on, you love the Beatles. I'm sure that you will love London. Right, 'Ace?" A young man with the two females punched the girl in the shoulder. "Hey, Lu, you'll be fine. I brought you up to be tough, hmm?" Luna smiled and threw her arms around this boy's neck. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You can't get into any trouble when I'm gone, okay? You're not in America anymore, and you have to become a proper young gentleman!" Luna looked happy for the first time since she's arrived in this train station. "I'm sure that the young ladies will fancy a courting from myself, no?" She smiled at his fake British accent, hugged him again and kissed her mother on the cheek." "Bye, Mom. Bye, 'Ace. I love you guys." "Take care, Luna," both yelled after the tall girl. She threw a wave over her shoulder and stepped through the platform. She's a tough girl, she's walking around Won't let 'em pick her up, and she won't let them push her down Making her way, in the world today She's screaming inside, "I'm scared and lonely I want someone to hold me." She's a girl on the edge. "Feeling all alone And I wanna go home And the sooner I leave this hell, the better." She's a good girl, she holds her own. Her greatest fear is that she'll end up alone. She pushes them away, but she wants them to stay She's yelling inside "I'm scared and lonely I want someone to hold me." She's a girl on the edge. "Feeling all alone And I wanna go home And the sooner I leave this hell, the better. Yeah, yeah. Oh, oh. She wishes she were a bad girl, strutting around Lining them up, just to shoot them down I'm a tough girl, I'm walking around Won't let 'em pick me up and I won't let them push me down Making my way in the world today I'm screaming inside I'm scared and lonely I want someone to hold me I'm a girl on the edge. Feeling all alone and I wanna go home And the sooner I leave this hell The better The better Scared, and lonely. 


	2. Walkin' Around

Luna Grace Corrona had no idea why she was on this train, which was going to a school that she had never heard of. Actually, she did know, but she resented it. Luna was from New York City. She had been living a completely normal life until she was 12, when she discovered that she, her father, mother and brother were wizards and witches. Her entire family had lied to her, telling her that her brother had been going to boarding school out of the state, but the whole time he'd been going to a wizarding school called Rosenthal School of the Magically Gifted. And when she was 12, the whole secret had come out, and she had discovered the family secret. She went to Rosenthal, where her brother had graduated, and learned what it was to be a witch. She was only beginning to accept what she and her family was, when her father was cruelly taken from her. He was from London, and he frequently went between the two cities. He had been killed in a freak wizarding accident, but none of them knew what happened, only that his death had been quick, yet painful. They didn't even really know what it was he did, and she knew that it drove her mom up the wall. Her mom had gotten a Muggle job at a publishing house in NYC. After her father had died, shortly after Luna's 15th summer birthday, her mother had made the decision to transfer to the London chapter, in part so that Luna could go to Hogwarts, which her father had always wanted, in part so that Solace could work in the Ministry of Magic in London, in part because the London offices paid more and in part because her mother had been particularly close to her in-laws, and it was better to mourn in good company than completely alone. It made sense, but nothing really made sense to Luna anymore. As she moved to the very back of the train, she tried hard to dodge the curious stares, but she felt them penetrate anyway. She moved to the last compartment and sat down heavily. "Hi," someone next to her said. She jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice. "Oh, hello." The girl had a British accent, and very pretty, curly red hair. She wore glasses, and she had chocolate brown eyes, as well as a sprinkling of freckles across her petite nose. "You look bloody exhausted!" "I guess I am," said Luna. "Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Sally MacDarwin, but you can call me Sally. In fact," she said, confused, "everyone does. I don't know why they chose Sally, but, my mum said something about how it was my name." Luna giggled and Sally smiled kindly at the girl. "I'm Luna. I'm glad that we seem to be becoming friends, as I was contemplating jumping off the train and running home." "I saw you in the station. You did look ready to bolt." "I suppose I've never been so nervous. Seriously, this is all so weird!" "Where is home for you?" "Sit back Sally, it's a very long story." "Oh, Luna, I'm very sorry about your father. It must be horrible, losing your father so young. What year are you going into?" "Five." "Excellent, so am I! Do you know what house you'll be in?" "Yes, we visited the school in July, and I was 'Sorted' right in Professor Dumbledore's office. I'm a Gryffindor, like my dad was." "So am I. My mum was in Ravenclaw, but Dad was in Gryffindor as well." "What are the different houses? My dad never really talked about them." So Luna, and her new friend Sally discussed Hogwarts, boys, and the world in general as the train continued on. -One-hour later- "Yes, I know this boy named Sirius Black. He's really quite good- looking, but I can't really see him with any girls." "Why not?" "You'll see what I mean when you meet him. He wanted to go out with me in my first year, but I didn't take him seriously. Quite the jerk." Luna could tell that Sally didn't think that this "Sirius" was a jerk at all, and Sally probably thought the world of him. "Yes, Sirius is a jerk. Remus Lupin is all right, and so is James Potter, but Lily Evans is dating him." "Really? How long have they been going out?" "Oh," said Sally, waving a hand in the air impatiently. "Ever since they were babies." Luna smiled. "How sweet! Who was that other boy you mentioned? Peter, was it?" Sally looked darkly at Luna. "Him. Yes, Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius and Remus let him hang out with them, but Lily and I know what he's really about. Always has to have big people looking out for them. I'm shocked he didn't end up in Slytherin. Has to be with the big kids." "Slytherin is the bad one, right?" Sally nodded curtly. "How about a change of topic? Who's that boy that was with you in the train station? He nearly knocked me down when I was going to the train." "Oh, that's Solace, my brother. He acts all tough around Mom and me, but it's all an act. He's a sensitive guy. Quite the heartbreaker, but as I said. It's all and act." Sally nodded. "I guess that it happens to me, too. I don't really open up like this to lots of people. I really hope that I'm nice to your friends, but I can be rather cold. I think it's because I grew up in New York." Luna shivered. "Sally, if you and Sirius have kids, DO NOT raise them in New York. It's the only thing that I hold against my parents." "Me and Sirius have kids? Yeah right, Luna. Dream on." Luna smiled though, because a very noticeable blush passed across the other girl's face. A girl, who also had red hair, walked into the compartment. Her hair was auburn, and longer than Sally's was. She had piercing green eyes, and creamy, unblemished skin. "Who's that?" But Luna didn't hear the girl. Luna had run-ins with green-eyed girls in New York. She had green eyes herself, but this girl's were piercing. There was one girl that Luna would never forget. *Flashback* "Hey, girl. Get your butt over here!" A 13-year-old Luna was walking home from school. The bad girls had been giving her trouble for a couple weeks, and she knew that if she just gave them her money, she wouldn't get beaten up nearly so much. "Dirty slut," the leader said. She had penetratingly fierce green eyes, and Luna could never run when she was under their gaze. "Empty your pockets. I said now!" Luna would empty her pockets, get beaten down a little bit, and then get kicked on her way. She was threatened. She knew that this girl carried a knife, and knew what could happen if she ever told. It was only worse when she cried, so she learned not to." *End Flashback* "Hello? Are you there?" This girl waved her hand in front of Luna's face, and she snapped into action. She suddenly grabbed this girl's hand and pushed it back. She yelped in surprise, and Luna smiled. "Let's get this straight, Nosy. You don't invade my space; I don't get up in yours. You don't stick your hand where it doesn't belong, and I don't break your arm. Got it?" The girl raised an eyebrow, not agreeing to anything. "What's the matter? Are you deaf?" She looked infuriated. "Look, Yank. I don't know where you come from, and I'm sorry that they didn't teach you manners back in the backwaters of wherever it is that you grew up, but don't you ever touch me again!" Luna looked like she was waking out of a trance. The fire in her eyes died down, and she looked at her shoes before pushing past the girl and going to another empty compartment. 


	3. Won't Let 'Em Pick Her Up

"Luna?" Sally poked her head cautiously in the compartment, and looked startled to see Luna crying. "I-what. Why did you do that to Lily?" "Oh no. That was Lily?" Sally nodded. "What was that, Luna? I've never seen anyone act so self-defensive before," said Sally, uncertainly. Luna proceeded to tell her some of the things that happened to her in NYC.  
  
"And that, Sally," said Luna, smiling bitterly, "is why you should raise your kids in the country." "I understand, Luna. It was like you were controlled by something, well, dark. I've read about that. You were living in a flashback." "It was really nice meeting you Sally. I'm glad we got to talk, at least for a little while." "What are you talking about? You don't want to be friends anymore?" Sally looked puzzled. "Oh, of course! You mean, you don't hate me for doing that to Lily?" "Well, I don't hate you, because, quite honestly, I think I understand you more than other people are going to for a while. I feel compelled somehow to 'take you under my wing', so to speak." As she spoke, Sally had handed Luna some Pumpkin Juice, a Chocolate Frog and a tissue. Luna wiped her eyes and sipped the juice. "Thanks, Sally." "You should change into your robes. Here. Oh, and Luna. I should warn you. I told you that Lily and James are dating." Luna nodded. "Well, he's quite overprotective, and Remus and Sirius would walk through fire with them, so, if they give you a hard time, it's not personal, okay?" Luna winced, and nodded again. "Don't worry, they'll accept you soon enough. And until them, we're friends, yes?" Luna smiled and hugged Sally. "I'm very glad that I met you." _______________________________________________________________________ Luna was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and she was seriously contemplating crying again. Her first day hadn't gone very well. To start, she was overridden with guilt about the way that she'd treated Lily on the train. She had a headache from crying, and she had to wait forever to eat, and be embarrassed in the Great Hall before she even got to sit down, so she almost had a panic attack from her weariness, her hunger and her anxiety. She'd sat next to Sally at dinner, but when she'd bitten into her dinner, she had found that *someone* (and she had a good idea who, as the people sitting across from her giggling included Lily and a boy that she was holding hands with. Luna could only assume it was James and his sidekicks) had bewitched her meal, so she was STILL hungry, as she couldn't eat it, depressed at the thought of classes with these people, and she really missed her mother and brother. She frowned as she wrote her letter to them, assuring them that she missed them, but had found a friend and should be doing quite well once she got settled. Satisfied, she stood up to take it to the Owlrey. Smoothing her robes and rubbing her eyes, she left the common room, only to be knocked down by someone on entry. "I'm sorry, I-oh. It's you," this boy spat venomously. He had reached down to help her up, but dropped her hand as if he'd been burned. He spun on his heel and entered the common room. Luna frowned at herself. It had been one of the boys that Sally had pointed out at dinner, the one she'd been talking about on the train. Realization darkened her face. The boy she, Sally, was in love with, Sirius Black. She picked herself up and continued on her way, chin up, shoulders back, mouth set in a grim line of determination, and tears running silently down her cheeks. 


	4. She Won't Let 'Em Push Her Down

"Sally!" Sally Mac Darwin turned around to see who had called her, and smiled as she walked towards Lily. "Lily, you look great. I love the long hair on you!" "Oh, thank you. You look good yourself," said Lily, holding Sally at arms length and studying her, a true smile on her face. "How are you?" "Fine considering what that brat did to me on the train. Who does she think she is anyway, Queen Elizabeth? Sirius wanted to move her away from you at dinner, but I didn't let him. She'll need her rest for tomorrow." Lily grinned nastily, and it was so out of character for Lily that Sally started. "Why? They're not going to pull anything on her, are they?" "Well, what they did at dinner wasn't enough, now was it. She needs to be taught that she can't own every room she walks into. Probably spoiled rotten." All color drained from Sally's face. "She wasn't. Lily, what did they do to her at dinner?" Lily laughed. "Oh, not much. They put the Repelilous Curse on her meal." Sally stopped in the middle of the corridor and gulped. Lily looked at Sally with concern. She misread Sally's concern for Luna as concern for James, Remus and Sirius. "Don't worry. You and I, the brat and the boys are the only ones who know." Sally nodded, then smacked her head. "Lily, I-I left something in the Great Hall. I'll meet you in the dormitories, okay?" Lily felt her forehead. "Sure you're okay?" Sally nodded at Lily, and smiled. Lily nodded and headed to Gryffindor Tower, though she didn't look too convinced. Sally waited until Lily was out of sight, and then walked around the school, searching for Luna. A half hour later, she sighed in defeat and ran back to the tower, hoping in vain that she wouldn't get caught. As she collapsed onto the couch, she heard someone come in behind her, and swung around to face a very tired looking Luna. "Luna Grace Corrona, where in the world have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" "Sorry," said Luna. She looked out of it, plopping down next to Sally on the couch. "I asked that boy, James, was it? His hair stuck up, he had glasses and he was the one sitting next to Lily at dinner." Sally nodded. "Anyway, I asked him where the tower was, because I went to send my mom and 'Ace a letter, and I got lost, so I asked him, and he gave me directions, and I ended up at the Slytherin Tower, got insulted by Peeves, managed to run into this Slytherin slime ball who seriously needed to wash his hair and got lost all over again." Sally frowned. "You need sleep. Come on, let's go to bed." Luna nodded and followed her upstairs. Sally knocked before going in and opening the door. "Oh, Sally, look what followed you in," said Lily, glaring at Luna. Another girl with raven black hair smiled nastily at her. "Be nice, it just got lost," the girl said, sneering. "The boys dormitories are over there." They went on like this for about a minute, Sally trying to quiet them, when Luna yelled, "HELLO! I'm in the freaking room! I really don't care what you guys think of me, because I don't need any of you! Just PLEASE wait until I close the door, because I will go insane if something else crappy happens to me and I will kill myself and stalk you as a ghost for the rest of your lives! Some country this is turning out to be!" All of the girls looked taken aback, and Luna glared at them all before slamming the door shut behind her, muttering under her breath. Sally looked at all of them. "Let me ask you something. Let's play make believe, okay? Let's pretend that you didn't believe that witches and wizards really existed until you were 12. Let's say you find out that not only were you a witch, but your entire family was, and they lied to you about it for 12 years. Now let's pretend that just as you and your father were just beginning to make peace when he DIES because he's a wizard, but you have absolutely no idea what killed him, who or why. Pretend that two months later, two months AFTER your father dies, you have to leave your home, where you've been for 15 years, and move to another country, where you don't know anyone. Let's pretend that you can't even spend it with your family, because you have to go to a school that teaches you how to become what killed your father, and face a bunch of snotty people who bewitch your food, so that you can't eat, get you LOST so that you can't find where it is your going to sleep, and then, when you finally find your bed, get kicked out of it!" "We didn't kick her out," the raven girl began. "No, but you made her cry and embarrassed her in front of the only friend she has." Lily looked at Sally. "And who is her friend, Sally?" "ME! And it's a good thing, because if I had to face this alone, I'd find a way to die and then come back and haunt you myself! Good night, and good riddance!" Sally flung the door open, slammed it behind her and stormed downstairs to find Luna. Luna looked close to tears for the fifth time that day, because she was sitting on a couch, and the back of it was facing a table where James, Remus and Sirius where sitting. They were unaware of Luna's presence, and they were trading degrading comments about the girl. Sally just watched them for a few minutes. "What is wrong with the three of you?" "Other than my wicked good looks?" "No, Sirius Black, you idiot! How would you like it if Lily and I were horribly mean to you, and we didn't even have the decency to wait until you'd left the room?" "Well," said James, "I would be ready to kill myself, but the spoiled little brat's not in here!" Sally raised one eyebrow. She grabbed Remus by the hand and brought him to the front of the couch, where he was startled at the sight of Luna in tears. "It's okay," she said, turning away from them. "I deserve it." "I-look, really." Remus, and the other two teens, looked at a loss for words. Sally smiled sardonically at the three of them. "I hope you guys are happy. Come on Luna. They can't kick you out, or I'll go to Dumbledore. Goodnight, you three. I'm glad that you've made our guest feel welcome. She's certain to want to come back to England now." Sally helped Luna upstairs. 


	5. Making Her Way

The next two weeks didn't go much better for Luna. Sally was sure that the boys, and Lily for that matter, felt guilty, but were too proud to show it. Sally had explained to them what it was that Luna had had to go through, but it only seemed to penetrate Remus's mind. He and Sally were the only ones that were civil to Luna, at least. Luna, however, wasn't doing much to become liked and accepted. She buried herself even deeper, and when she wasn't yelling at anyone, she just ignored them completely. She spent lots of time in the library, not studying, but thinking about her father, and her family, and missing them horribly. Every night, without fail, she would finish her homework at dinner, go to the library for a few hours and then go back to Gryffindor Tower to fall in bed. She rarely spoke to anyone, except to shout at them to leave her alone and to answer questions when called on in class. She avoided as much human contact as possible, so she didn't quite know why she did what she did that night. It was a normal night for her. She'd only had homework in Muggle Studies, which had been simple for her, eaten a light meal before most people had shown up in the Great Hall, and gone to the library for a few hours to think. She looked at her watch, which she'd set to school time, and rose, picking up her books. Luna always carried in schoolbooks and a completed assignment, so suspicion wouldn't arise. The corridors were now dark, deserted, so she was surprised to see light and hear voices at the end of the one she was walking. "I know that something goes on with you, Lupin. You won't be able to hide it for much longer, because I will find out what's going on, and when I do. Well, you don't want to find out, do you? And you can run to your boyfriend, Black, and maybe he'll dress your wounds for you before he-" Well, that was enough for Luna. She ran the rest of the way to the end of the corridor. Remus Lupin was being cornered by the slimy kid that had been identified by Sally to Luna as one Severus Snape. Snape had raised his wand against Remus, when Luna threw her body in between his and Snape's. He raised his eyebrows and lowered his wand. "What do you think you're doing, Luna, was it?" "What do you think I think I'm doing, slime ball?" The truth was, Luna didn't really know what she was doing. "I think you'd better step back, Luna." His eyes glittered as he stepped closer. "You don't want me as an enemy." "Oh, we are SO past the enemy point. Please, I have met subway rats that are more threatening than you are. And back up, because you need to learn the virtues of hygiene. See, you should bathe once a day, not once a decade. And when you wash, you should wash everything, and that includes your hair. Oh, and by the way, I would like to introduce you to my good friends Mr. Mouthwash and Mr. Toothbrush. They work well together. Now, if you ever lay a finger on me or any of the Gryffindors, I will hunt you down and make your life miserable, although, as mirrors are unfortunately unavoidable for you, it probably already is. Get out of my sight," she spat, venomously. They stood, eyes locked for about 5 seconds, before Snape turned on his heel and walked away. "Um, thank you," said Remus, uncertainly. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I kind of forgot you were here. Are you okay?" Remus nodded. "Why did you." "Jump in just now? Oh, I've been cornered without someone to rescue me too many times to ignore it when it happens to someone else. Why are you down here, anyway." "Actually, I was looking for you." Luna paled. "Why, did you want to hex me?" Remus grinned sheepishly. "No, I came to apologize for the way we've treated you these past couple of weeks." "Oh. Thanks. Well, if you're sure you're okay." She turned to walk away, but Remus caught her arm and spun her around." "Wait. Why were you down here?" "What do you care?" "I don't know," he said fiercely, then softened when she winced and lifted her chin up with his finger. He stepped closer. "But I do." She stared at him, then nodded and allowed him to lead her up the corridor. ________________________________________________________________________ "You know, I thought that I would never be able to come to Hogwarts," Remus said to Luna. It was quite late, and the two of them had been talking in the Gryffindor common room for hours. "Really?" "Yeah. I just didn't think it would be possible." "I didn't think any of this was possible. I mean, come on. If you were raised as a Muggle, would YOU believe that witches and wizards really existed?" Remus shook his head. "It's late," said Remus. "I know." "I'd really like to be friends with you, Luna." She peered up at him and smiled. "Me too." "Thank you, for tonight." Luna sighed. "I'm glad I could finally be useful around here. Goodnight, Remus." "Goodnight, Luna." Remus smiled at her, squeezed her hand and headed upstairs to the boy's dormitory. Luna smiled to herself and wrapped up in the blanket that Remus had been using. It still smelled like him, and Luna wanted to remember the scent for a while. She found herself becoming hypnotized by the fire, and felt her eyes droop, droop. 


	6. In The World Today

"And she just, out of nowhere, threw herself between you and Grease- thing?" Sirius found himself enthralled with Remus's tale of the previous night. He was torn between shock and disbelief that this Luna chick had done something so decent and delight at the "Hygiene is your friend" speech. Sirius saw Luna entering the Great Hall for breakfast over Remus's shoulder. "Shh, here she comes." Luna made her way over and sat next to Sally. Sirius cleared his throat. "Ah, Luna, you know, if you, um, wanted to, you could, er, sit here. Next to, uh, Moony, I mean Remus and, well me." Luna looked up from her toast. "Sirius, right? Well, no thanks. I'm fine here." Luna bent her head down to her plate. Sirius looked puzzled, shrugged, sent Remus an "I tried" look, and went back to his own piece of toast. "Mail," said Sally without looking up. She was reading one of her textbooks, and held out her hand as her owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet into it, turning a page at the same time. Remus and Luna exchanged looks and shrugged. She looked up and noticed her brother's owl. She caught it, as it was about to land in her oatmeal. "Ringo, tell 'Ace that he should stop overworking you," she said to the owl. She gave him some toast and let him sip some Pumpkin Juice. Untying the letter, she sent the owl on its way. "Ringo?" Sally looked amused. "We both like the Beatles. I had a cat named Paula once." Sally smiled. "What did he say?" Remus, James and Sirius raised their eyebrows. "Lover?" "Not that it's any of your business Sirius," began Sally, but Luna held up her hand as she read the letter. Luna's jaw dropped, and so did the letter. She sat there dumbly. "What's the matter? Did he break up with you," Lily sneered. Sally sent her a warning look, and picked up the letter. Sally whistled under her breath. "Aw, does he want his engagement ring back?" "I certainly hope she didn't sleep with him," Lily said dismissively. "Lily, James, Sirius, you don't know what you're talking about," said Sally, throwing anxious glances at Luna, but the girl seemed to be in shock. "Luna, Luna talk to me. Are you okay?" Luna wasn't responding to the nudges that Sally was giving her. Lily continued in vain. "Really, she just needs to get over it." "Lily, shut up! All three of you, shut up!" At this point, Remus had gone to the other side of the table and was trying to get Luna's attention, which seemed to be focused after the owl from which she'd received the letter. Sally looked ready to kill. "Okay, first of all, Solace is Luna's older brother. And, according to this letter, they think they know how her father was killed." Lily's smile disappeared from her face, and James and Sirius looked up, interested. "Her father was killed?" "Yes, James! Her father was killed! Oh, I feel awful." "Don't." All five of them looked up. Luna seemed to have recovered herself. She stood up slowly, then lost her balance, and Remus caught. "Easy, easy. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," he murmured, still supporting her. He half carried her out of the Great Hall. "Sally, can I see the letter?" Lily did feel guilty, and she moaned as she read the letter. Dear Luna, Hello. I hope you're doing okay. I have some bad news, Lu. There's a dark wizard over here, and I don't know if you've heard of him. His name begins a "V", but the Ministry worker I talked to couldn't stand to say his name. Anyway, it turns out that Dad was an Unspeakable for the Ministry, which explains a lot. This is still under investigation, and I only know because I work for the Ministry. Luna, this is important. YOU CANNOT TELL MOM! I don't care how much guilt you feel, but if you tell her, it could tell her. PLEASE let me break it to her. Luna, stay in the school. I don't like the way things look around here. My boss is going mad, and I think this "Dark Lord 'V'" is more than we're used to working with in the States. I think he definitely has something to do with it. Stay safe. I love you. Solace Lily closed her eyes in horror. "Oh God, Sally, You-Know-Who killed her dad!" "Looks that way, doesn't it?" Sally read the letter again, and tucked it in her pocket. "Guys, cover for me. I'm skipping Transfiguration." Sally left the Great Hall. Lily nodded after her. "Is it I? Or, do you guys feel guilty too?" James grabbed Lily's hand, and Sirius said, "Lily, we've all been a bit.mean to Luna." "What's going on with her and Remus," asked James. Sirius shrugged, and Lily looked startled. "Why do ask, James? What has she done to him?" "Nothing," said Sirius. "That's the strange part. Remus says Snape cornered him last night. He was going to try something, when Luna comes running down the hallway out of nowhere." "Luna throws herself between him and Remus, yells at Snape about personal hygiene, threatens him and makes him leave," Sirius finished. Lily looked puzzled. "Then," continued James, "Luna and Remus go back up to the common room, stay there till nearly 2:00 in the morning and tell their life stories to each other, and she practically falls asleep on top of him!" "I can't puzzle it out," said Sirius. Lily shrugged, and James continued. "I don't get it. Why is Moony hanging out with her?" "Well, she DID save him from Snape," said Lily. "I guess if Remus thinks she's alright, she must be. You know, I said that she pushed me away on the train. Sally thinks that she was living in a flashback, and, hearing what New York is like, I don't really blame her." "So what, she had a tragic, sad life? She's like a Little Orphan Annie?" "No," said Lily, thinking. "I don't think she had a tragic childhood. I mean, I know that her dad died, and they did lie to her, but she's a witch. She'll be okay. Her brother sounded very loving to his sister in that letter. And, I'm sure that her mom usually has it together. She obviously must be nice under all the confusion. Remus is polite. He thanked Luna for telling off Snape. But he didn't have to talk to her until an un-holy hour in the morning if there wasn't something there." The three sat there, silently thinking. 


	7. She's Screaming Inside

Lonely Girl, chapter 7  
Luna woke up in a bed somewhere, with someone holding her hand. It  
all came flooding back, and she bolted up in bed.  
"Hey, hey. Luna lie down, okay? I'll explain what happened, but try  
to calm down, okay?" To Luna's utter surprise, the speaker, and the holder  
of her hand, was none other than Remus Lupin.  
"What-what happened? Why am I here, and why was I asleep? You didn't  
drug me did you? I'll kill you, bastard, try any of that!"  
"Relax! Madame Pomfrey gave you a sleeping potion! And that was a  
reference to something, wasn't it?"  
"Maybe. Where is she anyway? I could get her for this! I need a  
phone to call my lawyer!"  
"Are all New Yorkers like you?'  
"Only the lucky ones." He smiled at her. " And I was kidding about  
the lawyer part."  
"Ah, but what about the Les Miserables quote?" It was her turn to  
beam at him.  
"Good! Someone here who has at least heard of it! I was a big Les  
Mis fan. I saw it when it premiered on Broadway."  
"I saw it when it opened on the West End."  
"No! You win! You know, why did I get the sleeping potion, anyway?"  
"When I brought you here, I couldn't get you to calm down, and  
neither could Madame Pomfrey." Luna looked down, embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. Remus brushed the hair out of her face  
and lifted her chin, stroking her cheek.  
"Don't be." He said simply.  
"How about if I explain to you what's going on? It's time someone  
told you."  
"I'm a little scared to find out now."  
"Don't worry. I'm here." He took her hand again and cleared his  
throat.  
"Alright, the person that killed your father is known to our people  
as Lord Voldemort. Actually, most people get highly angry when you mention  
his name, so they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or  
even the Dark Lord. No matter what you call him, he's the darkest wizard  
of our times, and he's killed some of the most powerful witches and wizards  
all over the world."  
"Okay, I've heard of him before. So what does he have to do with my  
dad?"  
"Well, nobody really knows what Unspeakables are, but I'm guessing  
that your father was a spy, and when Voldemort found out, it was over."  
Luna looked down, ashamed to let Remus see the tears in her eyes. He  
looked away, but when she didn't stop, he held her and gave her his  
handkerchief.  
"You've never done this before, have you?" he said, rubbing her back.  
"Not even at the funeral. My brother and I had to be strong for  
Mom." He put his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth.  
"I imagine you'll want to talk more about this with Professor  
Dumbledore later, but why don't you go back to sleep."  
"Will you stay?" she asked him.  
He nodded and kept holding her until she finally fell asleep, and  
then he resumed his vigilant position holding her hand by her bed. 


End file.
